


Captive of the Fae Knight

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, F/M, FaceFucking, Fantasy setting, First Time, Forceful Oral, Gonewildaudio, Hard Fucking, M4F, Rape, Stripped and Ravished in the Forest, Unseelie, audio script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 9
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Captive of the Fae Knight

[M4F] Captive of the Fae Knight [Rape] [Unseelie] [Fantasy Setting] [Stripped and Ravished in the Forest] [First Time] [Facefucking] [Forceful Oral] [Hard fucking] [Creampie] [Aftercare]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator, and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]

This Knight of the Unseelie court is bold, capable, and entirely dominant. He is well cultured, but also both cold and cruel. He is the servant of his mistress the Queen of Mist and Shadow. He does, however, have a weakness for mortal women, especially when they know how to fight…

[Optional sound effect: For the first part of this script, the knight is wearing a helm. You could add a muffled voice effect if you wanted to, and then remove it when he takes the helm off, but it is not required.]

[Sound of battle in the distance (this is extra optional, as I have no idea how much effort would be involved)]

[Sound of brush moving]

Drop your sword. 

If you wish to die, I can oblige you. My spear has tasted much human blood today, but it is still thirsty for more. Can you not feel it hunger for your throat?

[Dull thud of sword dropping]

[Cold laugh] Ah, mortals. So brave and yet so full of fear.

No, I did not call you a coward. Were you a coward I would have run you through and let you die here, choking on your heart’s blood. Instead, I have taken you captive. Be thankful.

Start walking. 

No. That way. 

[Soft sounds of footsteps in leaves]

Yes, we *are* going away from the battle. It is won, in any case, or lost, from your perspective.

[Cold laugh] The little rabbit might ask the hunter what his intentions are, but probably shouldn’t expect an answer.

I saw you, you know. Across the field. Surrounded by the bodies of your friends, even then rising at my mistress’s command to serve our army. Yet still, you fought, striking their mindless corpses down again, while still defending against the goblins that assailed you.

Why would it not be right to do so? Is it not the right of every warrior to use every weapon to achieve victory?

Ah, there you are wrong. “Honor” is a word that the defeated use to excuse their loss. Only glory matters, and there is no glory in defeat. 

Such a sullen and rage-filled expression!

(Dismissive) In any case, it is of no import. Your army may have lost, but you were…magificent.

I do not mock you, my lady, I am quite serious.

[Laughs] Yes, you are covered in blood and the filth of the battlefield, but a woman is never more beautiful than when roused to great fury by slaughter and the struggle to survive. 

[Footsteps stop]

Why have you stopped?

Have you divined my purpose? And what do you think that would be?

[Slow laugh growing in mirth]

You believe that I intend to *ravish* you? Truly?

Come closer. (Firmly, coldly) Now.

Good. Obedience means you survive. Closer now. These words are only for you, not for the forest.

(Whispers) I’ve led out here, in the deep woods as my ancestors found yours when they strayed too far from the path. I’m going to strip you of your armor and your underthings. And *then* I’m going to ravish you until your pleading turns to cries of pleasure. 

[Cruel laugh] As my Queen’s army claims the battlefield, so I will claim you. 

Your anger is useful, isn’t it? It hides your fear and your arousal. 

Oh? Are you not aroused? You say that with such fierceness. One might even believe it was true. If one was a fool. 

I am not a fool.

I do like your resistance, however. The best lovers are the most…resistant. And who knows? You might catch me with my guard down and escape from my Keep in the Mists. That would be fortunate for both of us. I find the hunt to be the most exciting sport, and you are cunning and delicious prey. [Laughter]

[Footsteps stop]

Stop. This looks like an auspicious grove for our joining. See the circles of mushrooms? A good place for new pacts and proper service.

Strip.

Oh, you refuse? (Sarcastically) How surprising…

I have two spears. At least one will pierce you today. You can at least choose the one I start with.

[Sinister laugh] I’m glad to find you more…amenable. Now, strip.

Good. You are not as foolishly arrogant as one might think. Keep going.

Ah, wait. [Deep Sigh]

No, nothing is wrong. I just like to…appreciate…a woman before she removes the last bit of her modesty. In fact, I prefer to do it myself. If you don’t mind.

[Laughs] I was asking only for the sake of politeness. It was not indeed a choice. 

(Whispering) Good. Stand very still. I still have this spear, a gift from the Queen herself. Its edge is so sharp I’ve seen men die on it without ever knowing they had been struck. I’d hate for you to be harmed as I cut away these useless undergarments.

You shiver so deliciously. Is it in fear or anticipation? First…the bindings for your breasts. A most wise precaution, even under your armor.

[Fabric cutting noise]

(cold) Don’t cover yourself. Don’t *ever* cover yourself in my presence. If I wish you to go without clothing before your weak human gods in their pathetic temples, you will do so. Understood?

Good.

Oh my yes. Very nice. Quite beautiful. The scars add something truly.

No, I do not mock you. “Perfect” skin is that of a life unlived. And they feel quite nice as well…

[Laughs] You hide your whimper well, but…you still show it. Do you still insist that you do not enjoy being my property?

Very well. Only one article of clothing to remove. Be still, and silent.

[Sound of cutting fabric]

Ah. (Mocking) Oh…oh dear. You seem to be most…*ready* for attention, don’t you? 

Don’t look away from me.

(Coldly commanding) I said, look at me.

[Grunt of effort] There, a bit more yielding with my hand in your hair, aren’t you? 

Oh, no tears please, there is no shame in welcoming the inevitable. Feel my mailed hand touching you in your most sacred place? You like that, don’t you?

Answer me. If you can stop moaning long enough to do so.

Good, child. Good. You are learning to be true to yourself, to your needs. I think you’ve wanted this a long time, to be bent to the will of harsh fae steel.

Take my helm off. 

Go on, it’s fine. Do it.

It’s light, isn’t it? Sometimes I feel that we fae have too many advantages for battle with humans. Then I remember how many of you are scurrying about. 

Oh, but you look surprised. [Laughs] 

Did you expect a hideous form? An ogre? A goblin knight, perhaps? 

No, I am an elf-lord of the high blood. My hair is white as thistle-down and rustles even as you watch it. My eyes are dark and deep, and my features are fairer than any man you’d find in your squalid courts.

It’s not arrogant if it is true. I am beautiful. As are you. In your own way.

(Commanding) Come here. Closer. 

[Forceful Kissing]

Gods, the way you taste. Of sweat and lust and battle. I can even taste some blood. You must have been struck quite hard a few times. So…so sensual. What manner of creature are you to affect me so?

Well, you have aroused me, now you must deal with the consequences…

On your knees.

(Gentler) There you go, that’s a good lass. Now you know what to do.

Oh, you shake your head, could you be confused? Could this aspect of your knightly training be…remiss? [Cold laughter]

Take my codpiece off. That shouldn’t be too difficult for you.

[Short metal-on-metal noise]

Good. Now, *that*, at least, you must be familiar with.

Come now, surely a knight as beautiful as you cannot be a virgin.

[Laughs] How magnificent. Well, don’t look down shyly. Don’t worry, I’ll show you what to do.

Take it in your hand. Yes, like that. [Sigh]

It looks so large in your small hands. Do you wonder if you can even fit it in your mouth? [Laughs]

Do it. Now. 

Good, lass, good. [Moans] Eager are we? Do you just want it to be over? Or are you finally admitting how excited you are? Now start moving.

[Bj noises insert moans/groans/growls as appropriate]

[Moans]

Good, that’s it. What you lack in skill you make up for in talent.

Fuck, yes. Like that. Use your tongue on the tip. Good.

That’s right, move a little faster. Put your hand at the base of my cock.

Now move it up and down as you move your head. 

Good. Now take me deeper, lass.

(Firmer) I said, take me deeper. Into your throat.

(Coldly angry) You dare shake your head at me? Well, let me show you the way I correct misbehavior.

[Growls, then laughs coldly] Do you not like my hands gripping your hair? Forcing you to take more and more of me? [Growls] Yes, that’s it, as far back in your tight little throat as it can go

[Bj noises intensify to face fucking]

Mmm…good. Gag and choke. You deserve it. 

You can breathe when I cum, rabbit. Not before.

That’s it…take it…take it…

[Improv to Orgasm; Bj noises end]

My. That was refreshing, even if you are a problematic student.

(Coldly and firmly) No. Don’t you dare spit any of my seed. It is an honor for a human woman to receive it. Swallow all of it.

Even that which spilled on your chin. Do it.

Good. We’ll make a proper concubine out of you yet.

Now lay back.

Why? Lay back, and I will tell you.

Good. Don’t be worried. I’m not going to hurt you. Not yet.

Mmm. Part your legs. 

Wider.

Ah…you have nothing to be shy about. You are lovely, and look how swollen and wet you are for me. [Laughs]

There is no shame in arousal when you are at the mercy of a fae lord. Your will may be to resist, but your body knows its place. 

I’m going to taste you, lovely creature. And feel you. After all, you’ve only felt the cold steel of my mail gloves and not the warmth of my fingers.

[Wet noise as fingered]

Ah…so very tight, aren’t we? Truly you are a virgin.

Wait, you *thought* you weren’t? Whyever not?

[Laughs] Oh, lass, the primitive nature of humanity will never cease to amuse me. Your hymen may break for any number of reasons, including all the combat training that you’ve done. 

Your virginity is meaningless to me anyway, save that it will be easier you train you.

Are you not used to having such nimble fingers pleasure you. To hear such noises from mere penetration. I wonder what noises you might make when I taste you…

[Wet noises on and off here as he fingers and goes down on her in between talking]

What a wanton sound! And so loud!

Don’t stifle your moans. If I want you to be silent, I’ll choke you myself. 

Mmm…you taste so delicious, don’t you? Of sweat and lust and a pure spirit.

You’ve had a hard life, haven’t you? 

Well, you’re my captive rabbit now. If you are well-behaved, your existence will improve immeasurably.

You will be my prized pet, and I will show you to others proudly. You will have pride of place in my bed. In time you may earn enough trust for me to equip you with new, more exceptional weapons and armor. 

[Wet noises end]

Of course, the greatest reward will be the opportunity to be mounted by me, at my desire.

I desire that now.

Yes, I am hard again, are you surprised? [Laughs]

I am not a weak human who needs time to recover. I am a fae lord. I may have you many times a night. Does that please you, rabbit?

You don’t answer, but when you bite your lip like that, you do not have to.

Turn over and get on all fours.

(Coldly) Because I instructed you to.

I’m going to lean over you and tell you a secret.

(Whispers as if in ear) Some women desire tenderness and care. Others do not. Some, like you, are taught that it is proper only to want love to be a certain way. But secretly, you desire more, don’t you? When you are alone on the dark and cold nights before a battle, it isn’t the gentle lover’s caress you think of as you touch yourself, is it? No, its the harsh penetration of a fierce and knowing lover, such as myself.

(Normal volume) Let yourself enjoy it, rabbit. Feel my hand entwine in your hair and force your head down, in supplication.

You gasp in pain and shock but do you notice your legs part slightly more? Did you intend to arch your back? 

You shake your head, but again your body betrays you. It knows what you truly need. 

Can you feel me there, at your entrance? Do I feel too large for you? Perhaps I am…

Let us find out.

[Growls as he enters her forcefully]

Oh, you are truly blessed with a tight little cunt, aren’t you?

Well, I’ll do what I can to satisfy it. [Laughs]

[Sex starts here, it’s rough, even from the beginning. He’s excited so throw in your growls and moans and whatnot as you go.]

Good….good girl.

Gasp and moan more, child. That’s it. Don’t fight it. 

You may pretend to be a knight for your king, but the truth is that your body has already switched its allegiance to me.

You’ve got no nation to return to. I own you now, rabbit. Say it.

There’s a good lass. You like being ridden like this, don’t you?

Can you feel me bruise you, child? Can you feel the marks forming where my strong hands grip your flanks?

Soon you will see such marks and be proud of them. They will remind you of how you pleased your lord…and how he rewarded you with his seed.

I’m close again, child. Your wicked little quim has worked its magic on me.

Cum with me, girl. Cum now. Let me complete my conquest of you. 

Give all of yourself to me!

[Improv to orgasm]

Good….good. I had my doubts, but you have left me satisfied.

Oh now, do not cry. This is not the worst fate you could have, is it?

After all, you could have been found by a horde of goblins. [Laughs]

Come here, lass. Let me hold you.

[Soft kissing]

Your tears taste of sorrow but also satisfaction. You have lost what you thought you were but discovered what you were meant to be: my concubine. Be glad of it. Most never receive the kind of attention that they need.

Rest in my arms. I am not the sort to inflict unnecessary cruelty.

You are my pet now, and I will treat you well so long as you remember who your master is.

Good. Soon we will leave this place and your realm for good. You will ride with me on my steed, and later I will ride you again.

Oh, how I love that involuntary shiver. You needn’t speak of your own satisfaction, the way you melt into my arms tells me all I need to know.

Sleep now. Tomorrow is the first day of your new life.


End file.
